Different Love
by This-person-over-here
Summary: JARLOS Carlos is beaten up by someone who he thought loved him. James finds him and discovers why he's being avoided. Will James accept the crush from Carlos.
1. Scared

**Carlos' POV**

I shouldn't have been so stupid.

I should've known Daniel didn't like me. I should've left that stupid building. I should've never answered that text. I should've just stayed in the apartment with James. But I can't stand being around James, especially alone.

Now I'm bruised. Beaten. Bloody. I just decided to fall onto the ground in this alley. I just want to give up.

My phone buzzed off the hook. It was James.

_Carlitos, where are you?_

_Carlos, really, text me!_

_Carlos?_

_WHERE R U?!_

I ignored them. I hated that I loved him.

I hated myself.

I was so stupid.

**James' POV**

Kendall was so panicked. It was ten o'clock and Carlos was gone. He hasn't answered one text we sent and we even asked the girls, Jo, Jennifers, Camille, Lucy, Stephanie, to text as well. I couldn't understand this.

"We have to go find him." Logan suggested. Kendall looked at Logan. "What?!"

Logan pointed outside and opened the curtains. "It's pouring! He'll get sick or hurt!" He declared, walking to get his jacket and keys. I walked with him. "Me too."

Kendall ran up to us. "Alright, come on!"

We drove around the city, I looked out the alleys. _Carlos, come on, please..._

"Stop!" Kendall shouted. I turned to see where he pointed. "That's him!" I cried, running out of the car and down the alley. "Carlos."

I grabbed him and tried hugging him, but he punched me in the arm. I looked at him. "Go away." He whispered. He was in tears. I grabbed him and he started hitting me. "Get off! GO AWAY!" He cried.

I hugged him as his hits got weaker and he cried harder. "Let go... Please... Get off me..." He sobbed quietly.

"It's Okay..." I whispered as he sobbed into my shoulder. "It's okay."


	2. Talking

**Carlos' POV**

I fell back onto my bed. A week ago, The guys found me in that alley. I haven't spoken to any of them. I heard a knock on the door. "Go away!" I moaned. The door opened and revealed Logan. "Can you take a hint?"

Logan sighed and lied next to me. "Why are you so upset. You haven't spoken to anyone about that night and I want to know why."

I gulped and shook my head. "No, I can't say." I whispered. Logan sighed and shook his head. "Please?"

I closed my eyes. "Okay. Don't freak out, but I'm-"

"In love with James?" Logan finished my sentence. I nodded. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Hello? I'm smart." He said, making me smile. "Now tell me what happened."

I hesitated. "I met this guy online. I told him about my crush on James and he invited me over his house. I know I'm smarter than that but I was alone and sad. He hit me. He never loved me, he just beat me up, calling me awful names. I escaped and just went into the alley and wanted to die." Logan was sitting up. I sat up and he embraced me in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Carlos."

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" I cried.

"You should tell James." He replied, patting my back. I pulled away and shook my head. "No! I can't do that!"

Logan shrugged. "Why not?" He asked. "You two are best friends, hell, you sleep in the same room!" I stood and walked to the door, shutting it. "I'm scared..." I whispered. "I don't want to get hurt again..." Logan nodded. "James loves you and I understand where you're coming from, but he is like your brother."

"Great, I want to date my brother." I cried sadly.

Logan sighed again, placing his head in his hands. "Please. Talk to him. I'll find him if you want."

* * *

><p><strong>James' POV<strong>

I followed Lucy around the pool. "James, really, you're not my type!" She yelled. I still followed. "But you're mine!" I said back, smiling at her.

"Go away!" She cried, turning her head to me. "Really, I'm serious, James! Bother one of these other girls!" I decided to stop. "Fine, but none are like you!" I rolled my eyes and started walking back to the room. I just want to talk to him. That's all I really want. Carlos always comes first, same with Kendall and Logan.

I bumped into Logan on the way. "Hey, James! Carlos wants to talk to you."

Did I just hear that correctly? Finally, Carlos! "Great, thanks, Logan!" I said, walking to the elevator. I then walked to our room to find Carlos on the couch. "Hey, Carlos!" I greeted him, smiling. He looked at me. "Hi, James. Come sit down." I sat on the space next to him. He didn't say anything for a minute. "Are you going to say anything? Because, Logan said you wanted to speak to me and now yo-"

"I'm Gay."

I froze and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm Gay, James." He repeated, looking down. I just hurt his feelings by saying that. "Carlos, I don't care if you like guys over girls." I said to him truthfully. I really didn't, he's my best friend. He looked back up. "Really?"

I nodded. I opened my arms to him. "Come here." We wrapped our arms around each other as he sobbed into my shoulder. I whispered to him, "It's okay," and rubbed his back.

He pulled away and smiled softly to me for the first time. It's felt like ages. "Thank you, James."

"Who do you have a crush on?" I asked him. He froze and shook his head. "I- I don't want to get into that topic." He said. I looked at him, slowly realizing it. "It's me... Isn't it?"

He nodded slowly. "Carlos, I'm okay with you having a crush on me. If you didn't, I'd be offended." I said, getting him to smirk. I grabbed his head and kissed his forehead. I don't know why, but I leaned my head and pecked his lips, Carlos doing the same. I felt something in me. This felt right. I then collided our lips again.

I pulled away as a camera snap was heard and we looked to the balcony to see Katie with her phone. "Sweet, that is _AMAZING_!" She screeched like a fangirl.

"Katie!" We shouted together. She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to post it without permission." She said as she went down the swirly slide and walked to us. "You two are the cutest couple ever!"

"Carlos, umm..." I mumbled. I didn't know how to say this. "Will you go out with me?" He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I would love that."

We locked lips again, Katie snapping another picture. We didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AWW! YAAAY! They kissed at last! OKEE, so I am open to ideas if you have any to share, I will put some in. I only have time to write during weekends because I just started High School in August and I HATE IT! JK I have friends there and made new ones. But, yeah, thanks for reading, CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!<strong>


End file.
